Thomas' Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie is a Thomas/MLPFIM/Non-Disney Crossover film created by 76859Thomas. Plot A group of pirates get tickets to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie ''from a treasure chest. The pirates then sing the "SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song", enter a movie theater, raid it, and sit down to watch the movie. The movie properly begins with an emergency situation at the Krusty Krab, complete with police helicopters and news reporters. Suddenly, SpongeBob SquarePants, "the manager", arrives in a sleek sports car. Mr. Krabs says that it started with a simple order, a Krabby Patty with cheese."When the customer took a bite, NO CHEESE!" Mr. Krabs starts crying, leading SpongeBob to slap him. He enters the Krusty Krab and meets a guy named Phil. SpongeBob then opens his suitcase, takes out a pair of tweezers, and puts cheese on the Krabby Patty. The day is saved, and the crowd starts cheering for SpongeBob. Their cheering soon degenerates to the sound of SpongeBob's alarm clock, and he wakes up, revealing the opening scene to be a dream. SpongeBob is extremely excited, as today is the grand opening of "The Krusty Krab 2", and he's gonna be the new manager and prepares himself for the day. Patrick Star's rock lifts up, and Patrick congratulates SpongeBob says that to celebrate, they're going to go to "Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat." SpongeBob and Patrick sing the Goofy Goober theme song, and afterwards, Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie arrive and say hello to SpongeBob and Patrick. . SpongeBob and all our heroes go off to the Krusty Krab. Plankton envies Mr. Krabs, and states he tried every plan in his cabinet from "A to Y". There are actually 26 letters of the alphabet, and Plankton doesn't notice it at first, but Karen, his computer wife, tells him. Plankton finds "Plan Z" in the back of the drawer. He thinks it's his best plan yet. He goes outside, only to be stepped on by SpongeBob. He pulls Plankton off his shoe, and asks him if he's going to the 'grand opening ceremony.' Plankton replies, "No I am not going to the 'grand opening ceremony'! I'M BUSY PLANNING TO RULE THE WORLD!!!! Ha, Ha, Ha!" SpongeBob doesn't understand this, wishes Plankton luck, then runs off again, leaving Plankton to walk away saying, "Stupid kid." Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs is preparing the grand opening ceremony of the Krusty Krab 2, which is an exact replica of the original and is located directly next-door to it, the only difference being a giant glowing "2" sign. SpongeBob rushes up to the stage to accept his promotion, but Mr. Krabs announces that Squidward is the new manager instead, much to SpongeBob's shock. Mr. Krabs tells a heartbroken SpongeBob that he is too immature and childlike to handle the task, and SpongeBob sulks away, saying "I'm ready...depression." Thomas, Twilight and the others are mad at Mr. Krabs for making SpongeBob so sad and they follow him to check on him (this is from ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, when Jackie was very mean to May about her and Manaphy being serpated). After all our heroes, Patrick suddenly flies by, naked, with a SpongeBob banner in his butt, and crashes into the set, causing a fire. Meanwhile, Plankton flies towards King Neptune's castle, now with Discord, as part of "Plan Z". Inside, Neptune is attempting to punish his royal crown polisher for touching his crown, but is stopped by his intelligent daughter, Mindy. The brutish and tyrannical king tries to explain to his daughter that he must enforce his power as king in order to be respected, and that she will have to do the same when she is Queen. He begins to explain the importance of his crown, and as he talks, Plankton and Discord arrive and steal it. Neptune, who is bald, is horrified to discover that his crown is missing, Plankton having stolen it. Meanwhile, SpongeBob is at Goofy Goober Ice Cream Party Boat brooding over his loss. Thomas, Twilight and the others are also there, trying to cheer up their friend. SpongeBob starts to leave but then Patrick gets a Triple Gooberberry Sunrise, and SpongeBob comes back. SpongeBob and Patrick begin to eat dozens of bowls of ice cream. The two become "drunk" from all the ice cream, and SpongeBob falls asleep in the restaurant, experiencing hangover-like symptoms the morning afterwards. Meanwhile, Neptune arrives at the Krusty Krab after receiving evidence planted by Plankton of Mr. Krabs stealing his crown, which is a note, saying, I stole your crown. Signed, Eugene Krabs. Krabs denies stealing the crown, but a message then plays on the phone of a man thanking Mr. Krabs for giving him the crown and saying that he sold it to Shell City. This call is actually from Plankton. Neptune gets REALLY angry and plans to burn Mr. Krabs to a crisp. But before doing that, Neptune asks if anyone has anything to say to defend Mr. Krabs, and Thomas, Twilight, all the others and a "drunken" SpongeBob arrives and he bad-mouths Mr. Krabs for not giving him the manager job, saying, "I've worked for Mr. Krabs for many years, and always thought he was a great boss. I now realize that he's a GREAT BIG JERK!! I DESERVE THAT MANAGER JOB, but you didn't give it to me, because you said I'm a KID! WELL, I AM 100 PERCENT MAN, AND THIS MAN HAS GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU! a LONG raspberry There! I think I made my point!" Neptune burns Krabs, but Krabs plunges into a barrel filled with water. Upon realizing the severity of the situation, SpongeBob returns to his normal self and stops Neptune from killing him. Mindy convinces her father to give SpongeBob a chance to prove Krab's innocence, and he, Patrick, Thomas, Twilight and the others all agree to travel to the dreaded Shell City, and return with the crown. Before departing, Mr. Krabs is frozen solid and Mindy, who Patrick develops a crush on, gives the duo a magical bag of winds to return home with. With six days to retrieve the crown (there were originally ten until King Neptune and Patrick argued it down to six), SpongeBob and Patrick take the "Patty Wagon", a car shaped like a Krabby Patty. They soon reach a gas station located on the county line, where the hillbilly owners laugh at them, finding the duo and their vehicle stupid. They tell SpongeBob and Patrick that they wouldn't last for ten seconds over the county line. When SpongeBob and Patrick cross the line, their car is immediately stolen by a thug. SpongeBob and Patrick then realize that they lasted for twelve seconds, and begin laughing at the hillbillies, who are dumbfounded by their idiocy, as they continue on foot. Later, they find their car parked at the "Thug Tug", a bar for tough, muscular fish. SpongeBob has Patrick distract the thugs so he can get the key. (Unfortunately, Patrick just said, "I have to go to the bathroom," making SpongeBob unsuccessful, and getting his hands dirty in the process.) SpongeBob heads for the bathroom to wash his hands, and when he uses the soap dispenser, it produces bubbles. SpongeBob and Patrick begin having a "Bubble Party", but one bubble floats over to the leader of the "Thug Tug", who reminds the other bar patrons of the policy that all "Bubble Blowing Babies" will be severely beaten. The leader goes on a "Bubble Blowing Baby Hunt" by turning on the Goofy Goober Theme song, where the first person to start singing is determined to be the culprit. SpongeBob and Patrick struggle not to start singing, then the owner starts singing it to SpongeBob and Patrick, causing SpongeBob's eyes to water and Patrick to start melting, and they are only saved when Rainbow Dash and Charlie burst out in song. The other thugs kill them, allowing SpongeBob and Patrick to steal the key amidst the confusion and depart. By the following day, Plankton, with Mr. Krabs incapacitated, has been able to obtain the Krabby Patty secret formula and begins serving Krabby Patties at the Chum Bucket. He stole the formula by sneaking by Mr. Krabs while he was frozen, went into his office, entered the safe code and stole the formula. Plankton starts selling Krabby Patties at the Chum Bucket, along with free bucket helmet. He has also learned about SpongeBob, Patrick, Thomas, Twilight and the others are trying to get the crown back and hired a professional hitman named Dennis to ensure that SpongeBob and Patrick do not reach Shell City. The next day, Squidward sees that everyone is wearing helmet buckets and after a woman tells him that Plankton is giving them free with the Krabby Patties, he goes to confront Plankton, telling him that Plankton was the one who stole King Neptune's the crown to get the Krabby Patties formula and decides to report him to King Neptune but before he leaves the Chum Bucket, Plankton activates a mind-control device, revealing that the bucket helmets are mind controlling helmets. Squidward tries to escape but the slaved citizens corner and capture him, taking down the last opposition to Plankton in Bikini Bottom and transforms the city into "Planktopolis". SpongeBob and Patrick are traveling through a field of skulls, laughing over their victory at the Thug Tug. They see an Ice Cream Stand, but when SpongeBob goes to order, the old lady running the stand is revealed to be the tongue of a monstrous Frogfish using the Ice Cream Stand as bait. SpongeBob and Patrick are chased by a large sea monster, eventually driving off a cliff and getting out of the car just in time. The Frogfish is lured off the edge, and subsequently is eaten by an even larger beast that is a gigantic sea serpent that appears from the trench. Unable to pass through a monster-filled trench, SpongeBob decides to give up and accepts the fact that he and Patrick are just children. However, Mindy arrives and shows them what has happened to Bikini Bottom while they were gone, and gives them fake mustaches in the form of seaweed, convincing them that they are now men. SpongeBob, Patrick, Thomas, Twilight and the others pass through the trench without fear (singing "Now That We're Men"), but meet up with Dennis on the other side. He rips off their fake mustaches and explains to them that they are not really men, and prepares to kill them by crushing them under his boot. However, before he can do so, Dennis himself is crushed by a gigantic boot, belonging to a monstrous scuba diver named "The Cyclops", who abducts SpongeBob, Patrick, Thomas, Twilight and the others to the surface. SpongeBob, Patrick, Thomas, Twilight and the others wake up in a goldfish bowl filled with freshwater and sedimentary pebbles. They see the Cyclops making "knick-knacks" from dead sea creatures, much to their horror, and SpongeBob and Patrick are soon taken out of the bowl and put on a table under a heat lamp, and start to dry up, with all our heroes watching in horror and sadness in the fishbowl. Soon, SpongeBob laments that they have failed, and that Bikini Bottom will remain under Plankton's mind control, Mr. Krabs will be executed, and they too will die. Patrick points out a sign reading "Shell City: Marine Gifts and Sundries". SpongeBob realizes that they are in Shell City, which is in fact a gift shop. They see the crown, and SpongeBob then realizes that they did at least make it to Shell City, and did pretty well for "a couple of goofballs." They both shed a tear and begin singing the Goofy Goober song, just as they shrivel up. "Goofy, Goofy, Goober, G--", they stop, then die. . Back in the movie theater, all the pirates mourn the loss of SpongeBob and Patrick, but a talking parrot points out that the movie isn't over yet and they continue watching it. The "Tear of the Goofy Goober" slides down a wire into the power outlet, causing it to short circuit and let out smoke, which rises up and activates the sprinkler system, causing SpongeBob and Patrick (much to everyone's happiness and relief) and all the sea creatures to reanimate. As the sea creatures (which include a mariachi band playing a song from Mexico) beat up "The Cyclops," SpongeBob and Patrick grab the crown and carry it out to the beach. There, SpongeBob reads the manual of the Bag of Winds, and Patrick accidentally releases it, leaving them stranded on the beach. However, David Hasselhoff arrives and carries them across the ocean on his back. On the way back home, the big boot belonging to the same diver that kidnapped them rises up sea, and an angry Dennis emerges from below it, intent on finishing the job Plankton gave him and goes after Patrick and SpongeBob with his dagger in hand (much to Hasselhoff's discomfort). He corners SpongeBob, who attempts to reason with Dennis (by bribing him with five Goober dollars); Dennis is uninterested, so SpongeBob proceeded to more offers - including a bubble-blower that sent a stream of bubbles to Dennis's eyes, blinding him and making him even angrier. But just as he is about to stomp on them with his boot, he ends up getting knocked into the ocean by a floating sailboat As the duo arrive over Bikini Bottom, King Neptune is about to execute Mr. Krabs, but is being stalled by Mindy. Hasselhoff opens his pectoral muscles and prepares countdown and shoots the duo down into Bikini Bottom at fast speed, where they crash through the roof of the Krusty Krab, the crown deflecting the trident blast that nearly kills Mr. Krabs, and ends up burning Hasselhoff. Unfortunately, that doesn't stop Plankton, as he dumps a King-sized Chum Bucket Helmet on Neptune, also putting him under his control. As Plankton's hypnotized minions surround the heroes, SpongeBob realized that Plankton didn't care whether Krabs should be fried or not he just wanted the power of the seas under his control, having used the theft of the crown to lure Neptune into the trap, thus he cheated. Plankton admits to having cheated, but also points out that SpongeBob is just a kid. SpongeBob makes a speech about being who you are, before transforming in a wizard and breaking out into a bizarre rock version of the Goofy Goober theme song (based on the Twister Sister's I Wanna Rock) using his electric guitar's laser beams to destroy all the brain-control buckets with. Plankton is trampled before he can escape, and . The cops put Plankton in a little cage and take him away. Neptune reaches an understanding not only with Mr. Krabs but also with his daughter, and thanks SpongeBob, Patrick, Thomas, Twilight and the others. He then turns to leave, but Mindy reminds him about Mr. Krabs. He unfreezes Mr. Krabs, turning him into a fat little boy. Neptune then reveals that he had his trident set to "Real Boy Ending". He then turns Mr. Krabs into a crab again. Squidward suggests to SpongeBob that he has learned that he doesn't really need to be the manager of the Krusty Krab 2, but SpongeBob eagerly takes the position anyway. Images shown throughout the end credits shown the sole two differences between the job of manager and fry-cook is that there is a giant hat with the word manager imprinted on it and an extra cent in his paycheck. Nonetheless, SpongeBob takes on the role of manager of the Krusty Krab 2 with great pride, as the film signifies the conclusion of the franchise's story. After the whole end credits, back in the theater, the usher tells the pirates to leave the theater so she can clean up the mess they left. Trivia *Discord is the only villain to be working with Plankton. *The songs for the end credits are the same songs from the end credits of the actual movie, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. *It is revealed to be Princess Cadance and Mindy are best friends. *It is also revealed that King Neptune and Mindy are old friends of King Triton, Ariel and their six other daughters/sisters from Disney's The Little Mermaid. *After Plankton was defeated at the end of this film, Thomas, Twilight and their whole Adventures team use the Elements of Harmony all together for the very first time to defeat Discord (from that whole scene from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Return of Harmony Part 2). Category:Freddieholc